Saizō Kirigakure
Saizō Kirigakure (霧隠 才蔵, きりがくれ・さいぞう) is a popular ninja from Japanese folklore and a member of the Sanada Ten Braves. He also appears in the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Creation and Concept In Japanese folklore, Saizo is depicted as an Iga ninja who served under Yukimura Sanada as one of his ten heroic bodyguards the Sanada Ten Braves, and is the rival of another of the guards Sasuke SarutobiTen Braves Personnel (Wikipedia). Both Sasuke and Saizo's stories seem to derive from the Tatsukawa Book Collection (立川文庫, or maybe it's Tachikawa) of the early 1900s立川文庫. Sources say that Saizo went under the tutelage of Tanba Momochi and his last name means "to be concealed in mist", being seemingly associated with fog and illusions. For Seishin, MGW approached a fictional background using a little bit of details from the folklore (See below). She also wants to develop a rivalry, and maybe friendship between Koka's Sasuke and Iga's Saizo like in the folklore. Saizo's birthdate from Tatsukawa is unknown. Folklore Sources for Saizo's folklore story are scarce and vary. He may have been modeled after Rokueemon (uncertain; 霧隠 鹿右衛門) from the Sanada Ten Braves. Saizo might have born in the Kohoku (江北) region of Omi Province, to a samurai general under an Azai family daimyo. Father's name seems to be Danshōsaemon Sōkiri (将霧 弾正左衛門)Jyushu saizou; the name is apparently a combination of two court ranks from the Board of Censors (dansho)Ejje: 弾正台 and the Left Division of the Outer Palace Guards (saemon)YAHOO ANSWERS. According to real history, the Azai broke their alliance with Oda Nobunaga (allied with Tokugawa at the time) in 1570, and up to 1573, and were led to ruin through Oda's attacks and sieges. Saizo's father either died during or before the assaults. Vassals help Saizo escape to a southern Iga city called Nabari, where Lord Momochi adopted him and taught him Iga Style Ninjutsu (伊賀流忍術).Jyushu saizou Other sources state that Saizo's surname derives from him being born or found in a place covered in fog. During the Summer Siege of Osaka (大坂夏の陣) in 1615, Saizo seemed to have pestered the Tokugawa forces and may have crossed swords with Ieyasu. After the fall of Osaka Castle, he cooperated with Yukimura Sanada and his son Daisuke (真田 幸昌, Sanada Yukimasa) to assist in Totomi Hideyoshi's escape. Character *Type of loner, but can focus easily and can be generous. *Composed, logical *Wears Kinagashi style often (着流し), a male style of casual wearing kimono. Story (Seishin) * During the series, he mostly appears as a chūnin (中忍) and a servant of Tanba Momochi. He carries different names. * Born in Tenmon 7 (1538); before Nagamasa Asai (1543 - 1573) / another story version or child (Saizo II) is born 1571. *Appears in Woman of the Mist Battles/War Record ;Will of Azai (Azai no Ishi) :vs Tanba Momochi, Hidari Ueno, ?? ;Iga Tenshō no Ran :N/A ; Before formation of Sanada Ten Braves *vs Sasuke Sarutobi *vs Ieyasu Tokugawa ; Battle of Sekigahara (1600) :N/A ;Siege of Osaka (1614 - 1615) :N/A Parameters/Abilities *Ninjutsu - 4 *Knowledge - 5 *Battle Ability - 4 *Heart – 4 *Calligraphy – 3 *Weapon Improvisation – 4 ;Tonjutsu/Hensōjutsu Expert :(遁術 ・ 変装術) Saizo uses a paranormal ability called "Kiri no Jutsu" (霧の術) that highly compliments his last name -- producing mist from perspiration or any kind of liquid covering his body. Through the use of his body art, Saizo can make use of subterfuge efficiently in and out of combat. Saizo is also very skilled in disguise. It is said that he can use his mist ability to wrinkle his skin to look like an elder. His youthful appearance and long hair can have mistake him as a beautiful woman and he uses that as his advantage. ;Weapons Combat :(武器術; armed martial artsWiktionary: 武器術) Saizo can efficiently use shuriken (手裏剣), kunai (くない), the bo (棒), spear (槍), and sword (剣). Spear training is effective when he is disguised as a woman. It is this steadfast practice in these skills that made Tanba choose Saizo to be a faithful servant and a reliable leader. Though, he favors a sword. Relationships ;Lord Momochi : Saizou is Momochi's selected retainer. ; Sasuke Sarutobi : Despite being much younger than Saizo, Sasuke shows boldness towards the Iga ninja. Saizou almsot respects him for being so brave. ; Shoutarou : The Tsukimori heir who looks up to Saizo like a senior. Media Appearances Bold is main/notable character. *'BRAVE10' (ブレイブ・テン) *SAMURAI DEEPER KYO (サムライ ディーパー キョウ) *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' (忍者戦隊カクレンジャー) *'Fujin no Mon' (風神の門) *'Shinobi Koitsutsu (忍び、恋うつつ ― 雪月花恋絵巻; Otomate Dating game for PS Vita)' : As "Kirigakure Kurudo." Popular at school with beautiful face and high grades. C.V: Sakurai Takehiro. Kurodo has a little brother, Tadahito, C.V Eguchi Takuya. Tadahito is an obident type and is easily deceived. *天下統一恋の乱 LOVE BALLAD: C.V is KOndo Takeshi. White haired dango lover that serves Sanada. A bit fickle. References/Links Category:Seishin Category:Iga Category:Ninja Category:Folklore